No Love Lost
by LiLxRoX
Summary: SLASH Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram Yuuram . "I will take what you refuse to acknowledge." Shibuya Yuuri never believed in dreams until his life became a living nightmare.


[Disclaimer : Everything belongs to its creator except for the plot (which belongs to us. XD)]

(A/N:

WhiteLilies: It's currently rated T because the both of us don't know where this is going. XD Haha. If there's any 'hard' stuff later on, we'll change the ratings. But for now, please read and review~ :)

Roxie: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! XD And, enjoy!)

_They were like holes, dark abysses, swirling and swirling, threatening to pull Yuuri in, to seize him and drown him, to drag him into their depths kicking and screaming._

_**'I know what you fail to understand.'**_

_They were eyes, black mirrors that distorted the image of Yuuri's own being, which was reflected in them. They were obsidian gems, sharp and cutting, set in a face identical to his own._

_**'I will take what you refuse to acknowledge.'**_

_The boy standing before him, whose voice sounded like unending echoes, whose thin lips were pulled into a thin imitation of a smile, looked like his identical twin. Unlike the Maou, who had long midnight hair and an aura of power, this young man had Yuuri's short locks and a stillness about him that was like the winter seas, a deceptive calmness that hid something more turbulent, more tumultuous, more menacing._

A sharp intake of breath broke the silence, eyelids immediately snapped open from it's closed state. A droplet of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he positioned himself into a sitting posture. Still dazed, he looked at his surroundings. He was in his own room.

The black head turned to his clock on the small side table next to his bed. It was only 2am in the morning. Yuuri rubbed his palms against his forehead, a dull ache resounding through his skull; probably a side effect of having such a dream.

"What was that?" he muttered under his breath. It had been so vivid, as though it had all been so real. The words of his doppelganger echoed in his mind.

_**'I will take what you refuse to acknowledge.'**_

As foreboding as those words were, those words were not the best of hints. Yuuri could think of a million things that he refused to acknowledge; from the childhood traumas that his mother put him through to the many deaths that he had sentenced people to during the most recent skirmish on their borders.

'YUURI!!!'

Then, there was a certain blond fire demon, whose personality scorched Yuuri more than the flames he could produce. It had vaguely occurred to the Maou that his usual bedmate was nowhere to be found when he had woken up, but that shrill yell confirmed it. It must have been one of those days where Wolfram had had to supervise his soldiers' morning training.

'YUURI!!!'

BANG!

Before Yuuri could even register the fact that there was someone literally shouting their lungs out for him, a huge strangely-shaped object made contact with the side of his head [Hence the loud BANG], knocking the young king into an almost unconscious state. His vision blurred and a ringing sound echoed in his eardrums.

"You stupid useless wimp! Didn't you hear me??" an overly familiar voice exclaimed in a crossed tone. "I told you to dodge that and what did you do? Gawk into empty air like some big doofus!"

Yuuri turned to look at the person, his face scrunched into an unreadable expression. Wolfram's loud words had come to him in a scrambled mess. It was as though someone had played multiple recordings of the blonde's words at different time intervals. And the fact that he was seeing more than one blonde head was not helping it at all.

"Wolf...Wolfram? I thought...I thought you had morning...practice?" Yuuri croaked out with much difficulty as tried to regain his focus. "And when...when did you...have so many twins?"

'TWINS?!'

All the Wolframs encircled Yuuri, threatening, menacing, readying to pounce. Suddenly filled with terror, Yuuri tried to back away as his multiple fiancés came closer and closer.

'W-Wait..!'

Emeralds flashed. 'How dare you cheat on me with me?!' Yuuri's mind was pounding. 'Hennachoko!'

_'What?'_

'Cheating on you with you? Don't be ridiculous Wolf! That doesn't make any sense!'

The young blonde gave the king a sharp glare before deciding not to behead his fiancé. He folded his arms, a frown carved upon his face.

"Hmph! Even if you wanted to cheat on me, no one would want you cause you're so stupid and useless!" Wolfram harrumphed, lips forming a pout. "Hmph! You'll spend your whole lifetime as an old, useless, stupid, lonely, wimpy wimp with no one by your side!" (Though Wolfram knows that many brainless gits would love to get their hands on his king.)

Once the adrenaline rush (Due to Wolfram's sudden outburst) had dissipated and his senses were back to normal, Yuuri breathed out a sigh.

"Yes, yes..." Yuuri muttered as he nodded his head in agreement to whatever Wolfram had said in order to avoid another emotional outburst. Wolfram's swordsmanship and fire-wielding was anything but safe.

Wolfram harrumphed another time and threw another dirty look at his fiancé before he sat down on a nearby chair. Yuuri blinked at him. Was there anything else that needed his attention? It was, after all, 2am in the morning and he had less than 4 hours of sleep.

At the risk of setting his fiery fiancé off again, Yuuri decided to take the gamble and ask, 'Um...Wolf, was there something else you wanted to ask me?'

It startled Yuuri when instead of flaring up at him, Wolfram seemed to withdraw into himself, a dark shadow passing over his fair features, his emerald eyes clouding with a foreboding emotion that Yuuri could not put his finger on.

Then, it vanished, and Yuuri wondered if he imagined it at all as Wolfram stood up.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, wimp," Wolfram straightened out his uniform. "Just remember that we're supposed to be meeting with the foreign delegates today. Aniue would kill you if you mess it up as we really need their support."

'Wolf-?'

'Remember, do NOT be late!' With that Yuuri was left alone, no sign that his partner had even been there except for the slightly swinging door that signified Wolfram's exit.

'_What just happened'_

He scrunched his eyebrows a little bit. Everything had been a haze. The weird dream and Wolfram...what had he wanted to tell him? That dark look he had for that mere second, had it meant anything? Or was everything just figments of his messed-up imagination?

Yuuri didn't think about it. The slight headache that had haunted him before Wolfram barged in had returned. He gave himself a slight massage on the temples, deciding that maybe it was better to sleep it off. Perhaps tomorrow would be better off. As he closed his eyes and snuggled under his bed covers, a voice echoed softly in his head.

_**"And there will be no returning."**_

Yuuri had a dreamless sleep that day.

(A/N - WhiteLilies: Pls review and tell us if there's any errors! :))


End file.
